1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-starting motor control device and method for operating a motor which starts an engine with a self-starter mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional self-starting motor control device for an engine is shown in FIG. 4. When a starting switch 101 is depressed to ON after a main switch 100 is switched ON, a contact point 102a of a starting relay 102 is switched ON and a starting motor 103 is caused to rotate while the starting switch 101 is depressed. A reference numeral 104 is a battery and a numeral 105 is a fuse.
A condition for exciting the starting relay 102 is an ON/OFF state of the starting switch 101. In addition to the ON/OFF state of the starting switch 101, an ON/OFF state such as that of a brake switch or a gear position switch may be connected with the starting switch 101 in series as a starting condition.
However, according to the prior art, the starting switch 101 must be turned ON, in other words, it must be continuously depressed until an engine starts. Accordingly, the depressing time varies with each operator and there is some possibility that the engine will not start depending on the pressing time.
Further, if the starting switch 101 is switched ON or the ON-state is left as is, though the engine has started, the starting motor 103 rotates or continues to rotate. Accordingly, there is some possibility that electricity is wasted so as to shorten the life of the battery 104.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to solve those disadvantages and to provide a self-starting motor control device and method for an engine which can start the engine dependably by making its starting operation easier.
To solve the above-mentioned disadvantages, according to the present invention, a control device for driving a self-starting motor for an engine comprises a control means, wherein if a starting switch is switched ON when a start enabling signal of a start limiting means and a non-start signal of a start detecting means are in an output state, the control means puts a starting relay which supplies a starting motor with electricity in an ON-state for a predetermined time, only when the start enabling signal and the non-start signal are in the output state.
In the self-starting motor control device, the control means comprises a determination circuit for outputting an operating signal when all of an ON-signal of the starting switch, the start enabling signal of the start limiting means, and the non-start signal of the start detecting means are in the output state, a timer circuit for outputting a signal for a predetermined time by the operating signal of the determination circuit, and a relay driving circuit for outputting an exciting signal to an exciting coil of the starting relay when the operating signal of the determination circuit and an output signal of the timer circuit are in the output state.
The timer circuit outputs an ON/OFF signal when all of the ON-signal of the starting switch, the start enabling signal of the start limiting means, and the non-start signal of the start detecting means continue to maintain the output state.
According to another invention, a control method is provided for driving a self-starting motor for an engine, in which if a starting switch is switched ON when a start enabling signal of a start limiting means and a non-start signal of a start detecting means are in an output state, a starting relay which supplies a starting motor with electricity is switched ON for a predetermined time, only when the start enabling signal and the non-start signal are in an output state.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.